Saindo do Armário
by Comensais-Do-Toddynho
Summary: Título Original: Harry Potter e a Pedra da Masturbação Autor: Henrique Potter Endereço: .br/historia/362882/Harry Potter e a Pedra da Masturbacao/capitulo/1/


**Título: **Saindo do Armário

**Título Original: **Harry Potter e a Pedra da Masturbação **[Amora: só o nome da fic já dá medinho... O_O] {Sayuri: Sintam o nível da história... o.O}**

**Autor: **Henrique Potter

**Endereço:** .br/historia/362882/Harry_Potter_e_a_Pedra_da_Mast urbacao/capitulo/1 (Nyah)

**Ripadores:** _Amora_, a divosamente meiga;_ Lord Fury_, o bondosamente cruel; _Sayuri_, a lumbridancemente inocente.

Era um dia frio de julho.**[Amora: Tipo assim... Harry mora na INGLATERRA e lá é VERÃO em julho!]** Harry Potter, o jovem garoto que para saciar sua vontade de beijar a garota da escola, se satisfazia com uma simples punheta, **{Sayuri:O.O Mano... qual é a idade desse Harry para estar fazendo essas coisas?} {Sayuri²: Aliás, se ele tá batendo punheta, a vontade é de outra coisa, não só beijar... O.O} [Amora: Né... Tipo, 1º livro, deve ter uns 10 anos. Nessa época eu só pensava em assistir Power Rangers e Dragon Ball... Essa gente não tem infância?]** batia uma com muita excitação... **[Lord Fury: E dá pra bater sem excitação? '-'] [Amora: Não sei, não faço essas coisas... ^^']** Ele gemia baixo, na sua cama abaixo da escada. Duda, seu primo insuportável, muitas vezes o escutou fazendo esses sons capaz de deixar o garoto grande e gordo excitado.**[Amora: Tá... O Duda fica excitado com o Harry gemendo enquanto bate punheta... que ser perturbador, velho!] {Sayuri: Que lindo, gente... A morsinha quer acasalar com o Harryto... E eu achava que essa porra não podia ficar pior} [Amora²: Isso que a fic começou agora...]**  
Seu pai, o Sr. Dursley**[Amora: VÍRGULA]** era um homem gordo, grande e de pescoço pequeno. Era conhecido na rua por deixar sua mulher, Petúnia, gritar com gemidos altos**{Sayuri: "... gritar com gemidos altos..." Cara, só eu acho que, se tu grita, é alto? Tipo, eu nunca vi alguém gritar baixo...}** na rua**[Amora: Tipo, eles transam na rua?]** - mesmo tendo um pau pequeno,**{Sayuri: Caro autor, você já transou com alguém? Porque, sabe... A não ser que ele tenha tipo uma verruga no lugar do pau, o tamanho não tem ligação com o prazer que a mina sente. Na verdade, tem guria que não gosta de pau muito grande... Só acho...} [Lord Fury: Claro, a Sayuri fala por experiência própria.] [~Amora morreu com os comentários~] [Amora ressuscita: Gente, vai ver o autor é complexado! Vai ver nasceu sem nada, aí não tem como saber a sensação, ou tem o pau muito grande e muito zuado por isso! Tenham compaixão pelo coitado! –sqn]** ou ela gemia de tédio.**[Lord Fury: Ela gemia e gritava pra levantar a auto estima do marido que, afinal, deveria esmagá-la na hora do rala-e-rola]** Tiveram seu filho, o que foi a maior felicidade para sua irmã, Guida.**[Lord Fury: Pobre Petúnia, depois de tanto sacrifício, conseguir ter um filho deve ter sido uma felicidade, assim teria a desculpa de ter que cuidar do filho e não ir para o rala-e-rola.] [Amora: Tipo, por que a GUIDA ficou feliz? Mais uma criança pra ela dar pros cachorros comerem?] [Lord Fury: Não, ela ficou feliz porque o filho poderia ser dela devido às noites quentes entre ela e Dursley]**  
Duda sempre foi um garoto ruim, e chato. Ele e seu grupo: Pedro, Dênis**{Sayuri: Cara, eu juro que li pênis! KKKKKK Pensa: "... e seu grupo: Pedro, Pênis..." ~morreu~} [Amora: Eu li a mesma coisa SHUASHUASHUASHUA~Amora virou purpurina~]**, Malcolm e Górdon sempre gostavam de machucar Harry**{Sayuri: MEU DEUS! Só no sadomasoquismo esse povo! O.O} [Amora: Mel Dels, onde esse mundo vai parar?!]**, chamando-o de "Pinto Pequeno".**[Amora: Harry, aceite a verdade, assim fica mais fácil!] [Lord Fury: Ele não aceita, é por isso que ele fica batendo punheta, pra ver se o pinto cresce]** Desde o dia em que Duda,**{Sayuri: Uma vírgula perdida. Posso pegar pra cuidar?} [Amora: Pode, ela será nossa mascote. Qual será o nome? :D]** pegou Harry tomando banho**{Sayuri: Percebam o que está escrito: "...Desde o dia em que Duda pegou Harry tomando banho..." KKKKKK Chama de pinto pequeno mas é o pinto pequeno que ele pega! KKKKKK}**, e seu pequeno órgão encolhido no meio das pernas de Harry, Duda não parou mais de folgá-lo.**{Sayuri: Folgá-lo? Só pra mim isso não fez sentido?} [Amora: Sentido pra quê, amaciante é Ypê (8)]**  
Duda continuava parado com o ouvido na porta da escada, Harry havia parado de gemer, e Duda achava que ele apenas havia abaixado o tom.**[Lord Fury: Duda não fazia mais nada da vida? Só ficava na porta da escada escutando o Harry gemer e tentando vê-lo tomar banho, tipo... oi?! Tudo isso é vontade de dar pro Harry?] [Lord Fury²: Não, espera, ele fazia sim as surubinhas com os amigos '-']** Petúnia, sua tia.**[Amora: Tia do Duda? Do Harry? Da Vaquinha do Norte? Especifica essa porra!] [Amora²: E aqui não deveria ser uma vírgula?]** Saia da cozinha quando observou seu filho parado com os ouvidos na porta.  
"Duda, meu filho! O que esta fazendo, escutando o que ele esta fazendo?",**[Amora: QUE PORRA DE FRASE FOI ESSA?! I can't ~Amora abandona tudo mas volta por falta do que fazer~] {Sayuri: Sua sem sentimentos! A porta tá triste e ele tá escutando as lamentações dela! U_U Não é óbvio?} [Amora²: Sayuri, tu lembrou de tomar teus remedinhos?** disse ela beijando sua testa.  
Harry logo que escutou a tia, parou com sua masturbação. Ficou o punho fechado em volta do pênis, que agora amolecia de susto. Petúnia bateu na porta e chamou Harry.  
"Vamos acorde! Vamos acorde!", ela saiu em direção à cozinha.  
Harry se arrumou rapidamente, colocou sua cueca azul**[Amora: Informação completamente desnecessária, assim como a fic ¬¬']** - antigamente de Duda - que ainda ficava larga, suas calças - também de Duda - e sua camiseta, mais uma vez de Duda.**{Sayuri: Okay! (Y) A gente sacou que é tudo do Duda ¬_¬** Ajeitou o cabelo, e saiu do armário.**{Sayuri: KKKKKKKKKK Isso Harry, se assuma e mostre a borboleta que você é!} [Lord Fury: Saia logo do armário e vai ser feliz com o Duda]**  
"O que estava fazendo, Harry!**[Amora: Isso não foi uma pergunta?]** Gemia alto, e logo depois parou! ", perguntou Duda, em frente o armário.**[Lord Fury: O que será que Harry estava fazendo '-' Estava gemendo pois estava fingindo ser um fantasma '-'] [Amora: tava imitando o Barão Sangrento!] [Amora²: Pera, pq a Duda quer saber? Acha que pode fazer a Harrytcha gemer mais alto e ter mais prazer?]**  
Harry não sabia o que responder. Sabia que Duda estava lhe escutando, por isso que continuou com os gemidos.**[Amora: Huuummm, tava querendo excitar o primo, né bichona]** Queria que Duda visse pela fechadura que Harry,**[Amora: pra quê essa vírgula, animal?!]** não tinha pinto pequeno.**[Lord Fury: Harry safadinho... não, espera. Ah, que viadagem! Entrem logo no armário e se comam de uma vez!] [Lord Fury²: Contente-se, Harry, seu pinto é pequeno. E, sim, ele vai satisfazer o Duda] [Amora: Ah, cara, o Harry é complexado, devia procurar um psicólogo. Eu até me ofereceria, mas é muito empenho] **  
"Dormindo", respondeu. "eu estava apenas dormindo! "  
Harry saiu da frente de Duda e foi para a cozinha. Logo que entrou,**{Sayuri: mas já?} [Amora: que rápido, nem deu tempo de eu pegar meu brigadeiro]** sua tia o mandou fritar os bacons,**{Sayuri: "...Então Harry colocou Duda e tio Válter na frigideira..."} [Amora continua o comentário de Sayuri: "...e usa Tia Petúnia como espátula]** que já estavam na frigideira. O entrou na cozinha com seu jornal nas mãos, sentou-se**{Sayuri: Ih, acho que com Petúnia é só pra disfarçar... O negócio dele é sentar...]** e nada disse. Depois de alguns minutos, Harry saiu de frente do fogão e deixou sobre um prato os quatro bacons.  
Todos comeram silenciosos,**[Amora: Não queriam acordar a vizinhança tão cedo com gemidos?] [Lord Fury: Eles cansaram de gemer, então comeram silenciosamente] [Amora: Até pq se você comer e falar o mesmo tempo pode entrar comida nos seus pulmões e você morrer #auladebiologiafeelings]** o que fez Harry estranhar.**{Sayuri: EEEEE! \o/ Acabou essa porra!} [Lord Fury: tipo, estranhar o quê? A falta de gemidos?!] [~Amora foi se acabar no Toddynho~]**


End file.
